You're not from around here, Are you?
by prongslover410
Summary: Lily Evans the Mayors daughter gets kidnapped and held at ransom for 8000 cold pieces by a group of Pirates lead by none other than Captain James Potter. The Last thing she expected was to fall in love. *Re-write of my other story**rated 'M' for a reason*


**Chapter One**

Lily Evans stared into her dance partners eyes, he was just another pompous rich duke. Sneering down at her, he held out his hand leading her onto the dancefloor with his long crooked nose high in the air. It was times like these Lily wanted something different, she was sick of the tight laced corsets, the tea parties and the walks around the gardens. She hated the fact that she had been betrothed to some random berk with greasy hair, she wanted someone fun, someone up for an adventure. Yes, thats what Lily Evans wants, she wants adventure.

"I must say you are looking beautiful tonight Lilian" her fiancee stated while they span around the dancefloor that was full of many other couples wearing simular fine silk outfits.

"Mmm" she replied, her mind in the clouds "I say, Severus whose ship is that?" the couple stopped dancing and stared through one of the windows at the large ship that had just pulled up onto the docks, that stood meer metres away from Mayor Evans' mansion.

Clearly not caring about the mysterious ship Severus Snape rolled his eyes before roughly pulling Lily back onto the dancefloor.

"who cares about who that blasted ship belongs too, can't you just focus on one thing for once?" he growled. Narrowing her eyes Lily stared anywhere apart from his disgusting pale face while they finished the dance.

"Severus I need a drink" stopping short her folded her arms and glared impatiently at her future husband, Clearly noticing that Lily's father was watching them Severus huffed slightly before dissapearing into the crowd. Smiling at the fact she was now alone Lily wandered through the many different people, smiling at different good looking men. She was a flirt, she couldn't help it, she enjoyed male company. This of course did not please her father but then again, nothing pleased her father ever since her mother died several years back. Noticing the large oak doors had opened once again Lily watched curiously as a large group of tanned muscular men strutted in, _thats odd..I've never seen any of them before_, she thought to herself absentmindedly, fanning herself. Walking closer Lily stared at the one who must be the leader, he was very tanned with a tangle of messy black hair on top of his head, large hazel eyes, high cheekbones and a long straight nose. Very handsome. Noting how he was staring at her she bit her lip and smiled flirtaciously before covering the bottom of her face with her silk fan, turning away from him Lily looked over her shoulder and fluttered her eyelashes. He stared at her and smirked before whispering something to his conrads.

xox

"See that pretty little redhead over there" Captain James Potter nodded his head towards Lily, When his crew nodded in return he carried on talking "She's the one we want"

"Mmm wouldn't mind getting my hands on her" Sirius Black, An extremley handsome man who was well known for his way with the women commented casually.

Remus Lupin, a handsome yet somewhat shabby fellow retorted with "Is sex honestly all you think about Padfoot!" At Sirius' rouge grin Captain James thought it time to interupt.

"We shall mingle with these rich folk till nine o'clock EXACTLY" James took a quick glance at the large grandfather clock in the corner of the ballroom, they had ten minutes. "After that you all know what to do, If _any_ of you mess up you'll be making aquantinces with my shotgun, Savvy?" Several members of the crew muttered an "Aye" and with that James swept off into the crowd to find Lily.

xox

Lily laughed loudly at something her best friend Alice Drake said, she wasn't really listning of course, she was waiting for the tall dark stranger to ask her to dance. Upon seeing Alice's face change from laughter to pure awe Lily turned around to be faced with a broad chest.

"May I have this dance?" A deep masculine voice came from the chest. Smirking Lily looked up into the large hazel eyes that belonged to her stranger.

"Mmm, my fiancee won't like it" She pouted,

"I don't give a damm what your fiancee thinks"

Smiling, Lily took the arm of her stranger "Good, now theres two of us" she laughed before turning around and giving Alice a look that clearly said _Are you jelous?_

"So whats your name?" She smiled as he placed his hands on her waist as they slowly began to spin around the dancefloor

"Doesn't matter now love"

"thats a bit rude" Lily sniffed as she pinched his shoulders playfully through his silk jacket.

James glanced towards the china clock and grinned cheekily, two minutes left. Another handsome man danced by with his partner "You ready mate?" James called.

"AYEEEE!" The man bellowed back making the whole room get a bit quieter. Blushing he carried on with "Yes..I erm..I mean yes"

James laughed loudly before he felt a small hand cup his cheek "Your not from around here are you" Lily frowned forcing James to look at her. _God she has beautiful eyes,_ He thought to himself absentmindedly.

At this minute the clock chimed loudly. "Your right love, I'm not"

Lily shrieked loudly as James turned her around and pointed a pistol at her neck. "ANY OF YOU TRY AND SAVE HER AND I'LL HAVE YOU SHOT, SAVVY?" he roared at the mayors henchmen. James' crew began rounding them up into the back of the ballroom. One brave body gaurd ran forwards but he was shot down idmedietly by Sirius. All of the women screamed, one particularly loud.

"JACK NO! YOU EVIL BASTARDS!" She shrieked trying to get through the henchmen to her husband who was now lying in a pool of his blood.

"He died to save another woman" Sirius chuckled "Don't get too upset"

"LILIAN!" Lily heard her father scream from behind the gaurds "LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER YOU BRUTE!" He ran forwards till he was about ten steps away from Lily and James. He ignored how all the pirates had their guns pointed at him.

"Another step and I'll kill her" James growled. Leaning in he kissed Lilys neck slowly making her hiss in anger and her father turn red in rage. "We'll be off then, OH and by the way we're in town again in 6 months time. And if you want your daughter back _alive_ I'd have 8000 gold pieces waiting for us"

Pushing Lily roughly towards Remus and Sirius, James began to walk of the ballroom when Lilys husky voice was heard. "Can I at least go get my umbrella?" She didn't sound scared, or worried about the fact she was now going to live with pirates for half the year, she seemed quite relaxed. Turning around James grabbed a women standing near him who had long blonde hair.

"You have five minutes, Any second later and I'll shoot her"

_Alice_, Lily thought to herself, smiling assuringly at her best friend who was quivvering in the pirates arms, Lily picked up the hem of her silk dress and ran from the ballroom to hunt for her umbrella.

Upon arriving in her room Lily grabbed her expenzive pale blue umbrella and looked around her room, She didn't have any need for it, She just wanted a chance to breathe and make sense of what was happening. She had two minutes to run back down 3 flights of stairs to get back into the arms of pirates. _Bloody hell_.

"5...4...3..." Alice screamed for mercy while clawing desparatly at James arm "2...and hello Miss Evans" Smirking James let go of the blonde woman ignoring as she fell in a heap on the floor and beckoned Lily over with a finger.

"What if I don't want to go with you" The redhead sneered from the door holding the umbrella casually over her shoulder. James loaded his gun in the direction of Alice, and smiled in satisfaction at the clicking noise it made.

"that happens..now come here like a good hostage"

xox

"Christ she aint half lively" Sirius called to his Captain whilst trying to keep a grip on the redhead which was slung over his shoulder screaming and thrashing around. James chuckled darkly in reply still examining the umbrella with interest as he and the rest of the crew sloped back to the ship.

"Whats so amazing about this umbrella then eh?" He asked Lily cocking his head on the side. She was gagged and therefore unable to reply so instead she screeched angrily again. "Oh hush you're giving me a headache!" James moaned overdramatically.

"Maybe it has a sword or a pistol inside it?" Remus offered lightly "Concealed by a hidden mechanism?"

"Please Moony, I'm a pirate I don't understand words like mech-a-whatsit" At this Lily let out a loud snort and everyone looked at her as she rolled her eyes. James glared at her "Something funny?" She carried on staring blankly so James simply ignored her.

"Say, wheres this little minx going to be sleeping?" Sirius asked before giving the redhead a firm slap on her arse. The rest of the men roared with laughter as her eyes darkened in anger.

James smirked slightly before cupping Lily's chin "She'll be sleeping with me of course" The crew groaned in dissapoitment making James' smirk grow "Think I'd let a beauty like this be wasted on _YOU_?"

xox

10 minutes upon arriving on the ship Sirius and Remus took Lily down to James' chambers, She'd given up on screaming and had settled for glaring viciously at whoever came too close. Sirius dumped her onto a large bed with silk sheets and took the piece of material that was gagging her out of her mouth. "This is a bit fancy for pirates" She sneered looking around at the room of which she would be staying.

"Yes well we all come from high society backgrounds" Remus informed her with a curt nod "We don't really like the idea of living in a hell hole"

Sirius chuckled "Oh and don't worry we have an amazing cook called Mary, She cleans up our chambers for us."

"You'll probably be seeing a lot of her!" Remus added, obviously trying to cheer Lily up with the idea that there was another woman onboard.

Sighing she looked around again "Am I going to be locked in here?"

"Until we leave port yes! We can't have you sneaking off back to your daddy now then can we!" Sirius chuckled before walking out the door with Remus "OH and James will probably come down to..." He shared a smirk with Remus "Check on how you're settling in"

There was a loud thump as the oak door shut and a click as the key was turned. Lily dreaded to think what was going to happen to her, What did they mean they were from high society backgrounds? Another feeling of dread fell over her as she though of what Sirius said "James will come down to check how you're settling in" She looked down at the large (admittedly comfey) bed she was sitting on and a blush rose in her cheeks. The thought of her father finding out she lost her maidenhead and was bedded by a pirate made her feel sick, But maybe she was being silly..Mabye he really was just going to check on how she was..._Right_? Her breaths started to come out in sharp little gasps and she began to feel lightheaded. Everything that had happened in the past couple of hours came crashing down on her. She had been kidnapped and was being held hostage by a group of Pirates. "_Oh God!_" Lily managed to squeek before tumbling off the bed into darkness.


End file.
